1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire protective clothing, and in particular to fire protective trousers worn by firefighters, emergency responders and rescue workers.
2. The Prior Art
Fire protective trousers for use by firefighters, emergency responders, rescue workers, etc., are conventionally formed of an outer shell that is made of a fire protective material and a removable liner that is itself formed of an outer layer of a moisture barrier material and an inner layer of a thermal material, these layers being stitched together along their peripheries. The outer shell includes fastening means for attachment of the liner therein. In order to position the trousers on a wearer, it can include buttons or other means for attachment of suspenders, or it can include belt loops spaced around its waist area through which a belt can be extended, or it can include an elastic band that extends peripherally around its waist area. The use of a belt provides a fixed circumference to the trousers and thus a desired tight fitting around the waist of a wearer. The use of an elastic band provides for a flexible fit around the waist of a wearer and thus accommodates bending and sitting movements of the wearer. However, neither attachment means is ideal since the use of a belt does not accommodate bending and sitting of the wearer and the use of an elastic band may not provide sufficient tightness around the waist of the wearer.
A need exists for a belting system in fire protective trousers that accommodates varying waist sizes of wearers yet provides a degree of flexure in the waist area to accommodate bending and sitting.